gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Price Tag
Price Tag is a song originally sung by Jessie J featuring B.o.B. It is featured in the episode Put Money Where Your Mouth Is and is preformed by the New Directions. Lyrics Emily: Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night Luke: When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second Emily and Luke: '''Just stop for a minute and, Smile '''Jade: Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious? Cuyinntein: '''Got your shades on your eyes, And your heels so high That you can't even have a good '''Jade and Cuyinntein: Time Audrey (with New Directions): Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (uh) Can you feel that yeah We're paying with love tonight New Directions: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Caylex: We need to take it back in time, When music made us all unite Griffin: And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only one getting tired? Nicole: Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Blake: Can we all slow down and enjoy right now, Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Autumn (with New Directions): Everybody look to their left (to the left) Everybody look to their right (to the left) Can you feel that yeah We're paying with love tonight New Directions: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Griffin: Yeah, yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack And you can, can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I, yes all I need Are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yeah we leaving across These undefeatable odds It's like this man You can't put a price on a life We do this for the love So we fight and sacrifice Every night So we ain't gonna stumble and fall Never Waiting to see a sign of defeat Uh, uh So we gonna keep everyone Moving their feet So bring back the beat And then everyone sing New Directions: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Songs sung by New Directions